Coming home
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: This is just a short story about Alex coming home from the war. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything X-Men.

There wasn't enough Havok in the new X-Men movie, but this story takes place after the events of the movie. The school is getting back on its feet and at the moment Erik and Raven are there. Just to make it happier! ;) For those who have seen the movie you will notice some characters who were not in it being here, hope you don't mind! This is my first rated R story so if it isn't that great…I'm sorry. But enjoy this short story anyways!

Home Coming:

Alex slowly got off the plane, looking around and watching some of the soldiers meeting with loved ones. While some like him, were left alone to make their way to their homes. He had decide not to tell anyone that he was headed home. Thinking it would be a surprise, although after what had happened with Erik and Raven he wasn't sure what he was coming home to. When he was drafted the professor wasn't exactly okay, either was Hank for that matter. Of course, the professor was in worse shape. Heading to the street to get a cab he heard a very loud, "ALEX!" He turned just in time to have arms thrown around him tightly and lifted off the ground slightly. "S...Sean?!" hugging him back tightly, "put me down!" Alex pulled back and smiled at him, "First, how did you know I was here and second, you lifted me off the ground?" Sean laughed, "I was just happy to see you dude! And Raven is back at the school, she told us that she got you onto a plane home. So I asked around and found out what plane you would be coming home on!" Alex kept the smile on his face as he asked, "You didn't tell anyone did you? This is including the professor right? I want it to be a surprise for all of them." Grabbing Alex's bag he shook his head, "No one knows! Now come on, I drove!" His free hand gluing to Alex's wrist he proceeded to drag him to his beat up van. Sean threw the bag into the back seat, then dragged him to the passenger side, "Sean, I can walk!" Ignoring him, Sean opened the door and sat him down. Sean simply smiled and closed the door for him and pranced to the other side, hopped in and took off. Alex blinked at him, "What's with you?" Sean glanced at him, "We didn't hear from you in so long…" letting his sentence hang he slightly tighten his hands on the string wheel. Alex nodded in understanding, "Before Raven saved my comrades and myself we were under quarantine and restricted from any outside communication. This happened after we lost…If she hadn't shown up I'm sure Trask would have gotten us." Sean shuddered, "Hey, that doesn't matter now! You are safe and are home!"

Alex blinked at the house, it was a bit rough but was almost as it was when they first entered. Getting out the car Alex was suddenly hit was nervous waves. He looked around, there were a few more students than before. He swallowed, moving his bag onto his shoulder Sean placed his hand on his other. Sean smiled and led the way inside. Some kids rushed by to their classes, some girls who ran by crashed into each other as they stared at Alex. Blushing they rushed off giggling. Sean smirked and elbowed him, "To bad you're taken…" Alex gave him a look. "Let's take you to Hank!" Sean led the way to his class room but Alex stopped him once he peaked into the window on the door. "Hold on Sean...he's in the middle of class," he did a double take, "He's not blue?!" Sean patted his back, "He figured that out after you left…I'm sure he will explained! Let's go in!" Alex suddenly grabbed his hand, shaking his head hastily. "No, he's in class!" Alex glanced at the window again, he just couldn't understand his sudden nervousness. A long exaggerated sigh from his left caught his attention. "Professor and Erik it is then!" Leading him the other way, Hank blinked, stopping his discussion he looked at the door. A strangely familiar scent had grabbed him. He shook his head, _it couldn't have been…_and he went back to teaching.

Alex was about to protest again but Sean stopped him. "Look, they wouldn't care if you interrupted them. This is the professor we are talking about. Besides, he doesn't have a class right now!" Knocking loudly on the door he asked, "Professor?" After some muffled rustling sounds came a soft, "Yes Sean?" Sean swung open the door and excitedly said, "Hi!" He entered the room with a slightly awkward Alex behind him. Charles was about to ask what he needed when his eyes feel onto Alex. Both Erik and Charles stared. "Alex!" Charles beamed, "Come over here!" Dropping his bag Alex hurried over to Charles and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad your home Alex, we were so worried!" Charles moved back a little and placed his hands on Alex's cheeks before placing them onto his shoulders. "I'm glad to be back Professor." Alex smiled hugging him briefly again he turned to Erik. The locked eyes for a moment before Erik nodded at him, "Glad you stayed safe." Alex returned the nodded as Charles said, "Oh! I must get Hank!" Charles was about to summon him when Alex stopped him, "Please wait Professor, he's teaching a class. I can wait." Charles gave him an odd look and nodded, "If you're sure. No sit down and tell us how you have been!" Alex and Sean sat down and they spend a while talking. "Alright Charles Alex won't be going anywhere. Let him settle in." Charles sighed and gave into Erik's comment, "go on Alex, Sean can you take him to his and Hank's new room?" Sean smiled and ushered Alex out.

Sean said, "this is it Alex. See you at dinner!" he winked as he walked away. Alex slowly opened the door. He walked in and sighed, after closing the door he let his forehead lean against the door until he felt eyes on his back. He head a gasp, "Alex?" Alex turned, before he could blink Hank was on him. Efficiently pinning Alex to the door and devouring his mouth. Groaning into Hank's mouth he let the bag drop to the floor wrapping his arms around Hank's neck. Let's his fingers slither into his hair as his other hand gripped the back of his neck. Pressing himself against Hank as tightly as he could. Hank pressed his face in Alex's neck breathing deeply and mumbling, "I knew I smelt something familiar…" Alex kept his eyes closed and let his fingers slide through Hank's hair. "Surprise?" Hank moved against him, running his hands down his back until the stopped to grope his ass. Alex gasped and slowly opened his eyes to meet Hank's, "How are you not blue?" Hank's only response was to shake his head, "Not now." Biting his neck hard and dragging him to bed and dropping him on it and climbing over him. Kissing him aggressively he quickly undid Alex's pants and pressed a knee snugly against him. Alex let his head fall back and groaned, "Fuck Hank!" Hank had moved back to Alex's neck, finding his pulse point he bit down hard. Alex groaned again, arching against Hank he moved his hands to the hem of Hank's shirt and tugged. Getting the hint Hank moved back and helped Alex take off his own shirt. Alex pushed Hank back so he landed on his back, undoing Hank's pant and pulling hard. Taking both pants and boxes down at the same time. Hank growled, "I won't be the only one naked here." Alex smirked sitting back he slowly pulled his shirt off, placing himself back onto his lap he bit his bottom lip and sucking on his hard. Hank suddenly pushed Alex onto his back. Alex smirked, wrapping his leg around his waist and whispered, "Whenever you're ready…" They quickly synchronized their movements, Hank was in heaven, the sounds Alex was making, hands groping and digging in. Spending their night tangled in each other's arms. Hank kept a strong hold on Alex, he stayed quiet as Alex slept. He had fallen asleep quickly afterwards. Alex smiled slightly as he curled impassably closer to him while he slept. Hank smiled, this was something that he would never get tired of.


End file.
